


Drabbles for "I Don't Want To Be Your Super Hero No More"

by iKain2



Series: I Don't Want To Be Your Super Hero No More [13]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic, Family, Gen, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles that can take place virtually any time before, during, or after the series. Contains pretty much all established pairings and tags will be updated as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles for "I Don't Want To Be Your Super Hero No More"

“You know, you're practically old enough to be my gramps.” Sylas leaned against the ugly couch with his arms crossed over his chest with a devilish smirk that could only look appropriate on a 16-year-old hellion's face.

“I'm not even 40 for Goddess's sake!”

“Then why are you on the floor?”

“...I pulled my back.” Hurk grunted and failed to roll over onto his side for the third time in fifteen minutes. Sylas just watched the older man flail on the carpet without even considering the thought of helping.

“See? You're a gramp, gramps.” Sylas smirked and fished out a pack of matcha pocky from his pocket of his jacket.

“Just wait until I get back up, you brat.” Hurk's eyes narrowed. That pocky was _his!_

“Gotta catch me first, gramps!” Sylas stuck out his tongue and sauntered out of the living room, munching on his stolen pocky.

Roughly half an hour later, the doorknob of the apartment rattled as a key scraped its way into the lock. The door swung open and Kai strode holding a few bags of groceries, Lynn behind him balancing a few jugs of milk and orange juice.

“Hurk, why... are you on the floor.” Kai raised a fine eyebrow at the sight of his fiancé just lying there on the carpet with a hopeless look on his face.

“...I can't get back up.”

“...”

“…Don't you dare say it–”

“HELP I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP!” With a cackle, Lynn popped up from behind Kai after putting away the jugs in the refrigerator before speeding away to her room.

“Fu-freaking brats! You're not my favorite anymore! And you – stop laughing and help me up, damn it!”

The corner of Kai's mouth twitched. “I think I'll start dinner. How does shrimp soba sound?”

“Come back here you ass!” Hurk groaned and ran his hands over his face as the other man simply turned around to head into the kitchen.


End file.
